


Make me clean, Squad Leader

by Arzhel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, blowjob, post-ACWNR
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le matin où Levi doit intégrer le Bataillon d'Exploration, Erwin est chargé de rendre présentable la nouvelle recrue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me clean, Squad Leader

Marchant à un peu plus d'un pas de distance derrière son supérieur, les mains jointes dans son dos, Erwin suit le Commandant Shadis dans les couloirs de la base des Survey Corps, son attention toute entière tournée vers l'homme aux cheveux ras et au visage ridé par les épreuves et les nuits d'insomnie. Les claquements de leurs bottes sur le sol pierreux résonnent dans le silence de la base, la lumière orangée du matin perçant à l'horizon derrière les toits rouges.

« Jusqu'à leur intégration officielle ce matin, les trois nouvelles recrues sont sous votre responsabilité, Smith. En particulier leur leader, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Débrouillez-vous pour qu'ils soient seuls le moins longtemps possible jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint leurs baraques."

"Bien Commandant. Où les a-t-on placés ?"

"Pour l'instant ils sont en attente, séparés. Des papiers à remplir."

Les deux hommes parviennent au bureau de Shadis, à l'ombre des piliers de pierre qui donnent sur la cour d'entraînement en contre-bas. La mine plus renfrognée encore que d'habitude, le vieux commandant pousse la porte d'un geste brusque et révèle une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. La lumière aiguë du soleil levant passe entre les deux rideaux à moitiés tirés et forme un raie aveuglant qui découpe une petite silhouette voûtée sur une chaise devant le bureau.

"Vous vous occupez de me rendre présentable celui-là."

"Commandant ?" interroge Erwin.

Shadis lui jette un regard d'avertissement, ses sourcils noirs en bataille froncés. Toute cette affaire ne lui plaît pas, Erwin le sait parfaitement. Dès qu'Erwin lui a exposé son plan de capturer les trois délinquants des Bas-Fonds et de les intégrer comme membres à part entière du Bataillon d'Exploration, Shadis a clairement fait part de son manque de conviction.

Il se tourne vers la petite silhouette, sa main gardant la porte ouverte, et aboie :

"Allez soldat, debout ! Le Chef d'Escouade Smith va vous accompagner et faire en sorte que vous soyez digne du Bataillon d'Exploration !"

Une voix claire et blasée s'élève en même temps que le personnage à qui elle appartient.

"Et pourquoi vous commenceriez pas par vous raser, "Commandant" ? Ou par nettoyer un peu votre merdier ? Cette pièce est aussi dégueulasse que les chiottes d'un bordel."

Le visage du criminel sort de l'ombre, ses yeux blasés sous leurs paupières lourdes regardant droit devant eux, indifférents au Commandant comme si son haut grade justifiait précisément qu'on ne lui accorde pas d'importance. Comme la veille lorsqu'il a vu le délinquant de près pour la première fois, Erwin est surpris par la finesse de ses traits, d'une neutralité déconcertante qui contraste avec la haine qui l'animait dans les Bas-Fonds.

"Vous allez surveiller votre attitude, soldat ! Vous pouvez être certain que vous allez connaître une discipline toute autre que celle des Bas-Fonds, et vous allez vous y soumettre !"

Levi lui tourne le dos, son regard levé vers le ciel aux tons ocres, et Erwin l'entend lâcher un petit "tch !" de mépris. Il se retourne et ses yeux fixent Erwin dans une expression qui lui est réservée, un air dominateur et calculateur, comme si Shadis avait disparu et que lui et Erwin s'apprêtaient à se lancer dans un nouvel affrontement au corps à corps. Erwin ne peut s'empêcher d'être captivé, mais il est certain que l'homme n'a pas oublié l'humiliation qu'il lui a fait subir la veille et qu'il n'a aucune intention de le lui pardonner.

"Je m'en occupe à partir d'ici, Commandant."

"Bien. Mettez-moi ça en ordre, Smith. Et je ne veux pas de bavure, alors surveillez-le."

"A vos ordres, Commandant."

Erwin le salut, son poing frappant à l'emplacement de son cœur, tout son corps droit et dévoué à la cause du Bataillon. Shadis referme la porte de son bureau sur lui, laissant Erwin et Levi seuls.

Les traits du jeune homme se tendent, sa lèvre supérieure un peu relevée comme s'il allait se jeter sur Erwin et le mordre au cou comme un chien enragé. Apparemment, être livré à son ennemi ne lui plaît guère. Erwin doit admettre qu'il ne se sent pas plus à l'aise à l'idée d'être seul avec lui ; le criminel a éveillé sa curiosité et son admiration depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu voler dans les hauteurs des Bas-Fonds comme un oiseau en cage, mais après leur première rencontre musclée, les choses sont un peu moins prometteuses.

"Je vais te montrer les salles de bains, tu pourras te laver et enfiler ton uniforme."

Sans plus attendre, il quitte l'étage de Shadis, Levi sur ses talons. Il n'est pas surpris de constater qu'il est plus discret qu'un chat. Il n'est qu'à un mètre derrière lui, mais ses pas sont silencieux, sa présence comme une ombre aux côtés d'Erwin.

Les salles de bains sont toutes au rez-de-chaussée, mais à cette heure-ci, les autres soldats doivent être affairés à se préparer pour leur nouvelle journée, et il est inutile de les mettre face à Levi avant qu'il n'ait été officiellement intégré au Bataillon. Erwin l'emmène à l'une des salles de bain des officiers, un peu plus petite mais vide depuis au moins une heure maintenant. Il laisse entrer Levi en premier et referme la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter le garçon qui se retourne subitement, le regard agressif.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je peux me laver seul, sors d'ici."

"Le mécanisme des bains est particulier, je vais te montrer."

"Fous le camp !"

Il a de nouveau ce regard plein de haine, comme si Erwin l'avait encore humilié et traîné dans la boue.

"Levi, j'essaie juste d'aider."

Il lève les deux mains en signe d'apaisement, et Levi bronche en se dirigeant vers le bain à l'autre bout de la pièce. Erwin lui montre comment le mécanisme fonctionne et le prévient que l'une des vannes est pratiquement cassée et que s'il n'y prend pas gare, il risque de s'ébouillanter. Le jeune homme l'écoute, mais son visage reste tendu, ses sens toujours en alerte.

L'eau qui coule dans le bain en carreaux beiges fait tournoyer une vapeur légère et plonge la pièce dans une chaleur humide et confortable. Erwin s'étonne en voyant que Levi a les yeux rivés sur le liquide, ses pupilles brillantes, ses mains déjà affairées à défaire les boutons de sa chemise comme si l'eau l'avait envoûté et qu'Erwin n'existait même plus. Ses doigts bougent rapidement, et tout ce que Levi fait semble suivre la même dextérité, sans doute imposée par la vie des bas-fonds qui ne pardonne aucune forme de lenteur.

Alors que le tissu découvre ses épaules, Erwin déglutit, soudain frappé par la blancheur de la peau de Levi, ses épaules courtes mais musclées et marquées par les sangles du 3DMG, la courbe de son dos. Une irrésistible envie de toucher s'empare de lui et il se détourne avec un raclement de gorge gêné qui ramène Levi à la réalité. Il s'attend à prendre une salve d'injures, à voir le jeune homme recouvrir ses épaules et le menacer de l'étriper s'il ne sort pas à l'instant de la pièce. Après deux secondes d'observation, Levi continue pourtant de découvrir sa peau, un regard en coin sur Erwin. Etonnant comme tout à coup la tuyauterie sur le mur en face d'Erwin est aussi passionnante que son nouveau plan de formation. Il se concentre du mieux qu'il peut sur le fer un peu rouillé en essayant d'être indifférent au bruit de froissement de tissu qui lui indique que Levi est en train d'ôter son pantalon.

"Hey, vous vous lavez avec votre pisse au Bataillon d'Exploration ?"

"Pardon ?"

La question est tellement stupide qu'Erwin tourne subitement la tête. Levi est totalement nu, un pied déjà posé sur le bord du bain, une main tendue, tourné de trois quart vers Erwin qui ne peut rien ignorer de ses cuisses blanches et puissantes, de sa taille mince et de son membre légèrement courbé entre ses jambes. Il est impossible que Levi ne se rende pas compte qu'il le détaille mais il ne s'en plaint pas et son regard est toujours le même, dominateur, hautain. Erwin se sent dérouté mais il se ressaisit, et son masque de froideur recouvre à nouveau son visage.

"Y'a pas de savon. Donc vous vous lavez avec quoi ?" reprend Levi.

"Il y en a bien sûr."

Erwin ouvre un petit placard en bois de l'autre côté du bain et tend un savon blanc à Levi. Il s'en empare sans même effleurer la main d'Erwin et observe le cube blanc, l'inspectant comme s'il s'agissait d'un aliment suspect, et Erwin aimerait qu'il se dépêche d'immerger son corps dans l'eau pour ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux. Enfin, jugeant apparemment que le savon du Bataillon d'Exploration est digne de toucher son corps, Levi entre dans le bain, laissant à Erwin l'occasion d'apprécier les muscles de son fessier, et il s’assoit sur le recoin intérieur du bain.

Erwin ne sait pas très bien pourquoi il reste. On lui a ordonné de surveiller et de préparer Levi, mais cela ne signifie sûrement pas rester à le regarder plonger son corps robuste sous l'eau et passer le savon sur sa peau blanche et luisante. Erwin a l'habitude de contrôler beaucoup de choses autour de lui, et surtout de se contrôler lui-même. Hors, cet homme le rend incapable de décider quel comportement adopter.

Pendant de longues minutes, le dos tourné, Levi se lave précautionneusement, longuement, le bruit de l'eau coulant résonnant dans la pièce, et Erwin comprend qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'apprécier si souvent un bain chauffé et paisible. Il s'apprête à s'éloigner, certain maintenant qu'il observe quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas et que tout délinquant qu'il est, Levi a droit à son intimité. Sa voix s'élève dans son dos.

"Hey, y'a pas de putain de brosse. Lave-moi le dos."

Erwin n'a pas pour habitude de regarder un inconnu se baigner totalement nu, mais il n'a pas non plus l'habitude de recevoir des ordres de manière aussi triviale. Il se retourne et s'aperçoit que Levi est à nouveau debout dans le bain et de dos, le savon blanc couvert de petites bulles reposant dans sa main tendue, attendant qu'Erwin le prenne. A nouveau, ses yeux refusent de se détourner de la nudité blanche du jeune homme et de ses muscles puissants, et il se rapproche, enlevant sa veste couleur rouille et retroussant les manches de sa chemise pour éviter qu'elles ne soit trempées.

_Tu te rends compte qu'il vient de te donner un ordre et que tu lui obéis._

Erwin s'empare du savon. Si Levi veut être lavé, qu'il ne s'attende pas à être bichonné.

Il pose une main forte sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et sa peau est si douce que malgré lui, son geste est proche de la caresse lorsqu'il presse le savon contre le dos de Levi. Doucement, il le fait descendre sur son côté droit, épousant la courbe de sa taille et arrachant un petit frissonnement au délinquant. Se pourrait-il que ce contact lui plaise plus qu'il ne devrait ? Ses cheveux noirs humides sont plaqués contre son crâne, et la courbe de son cou est encore plus séduisante maintenant qu'il n'a plus sa chemise. Erwin sait que Levi le hait. Lui-même est attiré par le criminel, mais pour ses prouesses au 3DMG, pas pour son corps. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne sait pas jusqu'où il peut aller, d'autant plus que n'importe quel officier pourrait frapper à la porte d'un instant à l'autre.

Attentive à toute réaction de rejet, la main d'Erwin quitte l'épaule et glisse doucement le long des côtes, épousant la courbe de la hanche tandis que son autre main s'affaire à promener le savon sur la cuisse droite.

"Mes jambes sont sales aussi."

Le savon arrête sa promenade, et Erwin fronce les sourcils.

"Je ne crois qu'il soit nécessaire que ce soit moi qui en prenne soin."

Levi ne prend même pas la peine de tourner la tête quand il lui répond.

"Ah ouais, mais t'aimes ça non ? Suivre les ordres. Et ton commandant t'a explicitement dit que tu devais me rendre présentable. Alors vas-y, blondinet."

Levi est un pur concentré d'audace et de témérité, et si Erwin n'était pas si captivé par cet arrière-train rebondi, il l'aurait remis en place. Le savon reprend sa course, caressant les cuisses, puis l'intérieur des genoux de Levi.

C'est seulement lorsque le jeune homme se retourne et domine Erwin de son regard de faucon qu'il se rend compte qu'il est à genoux devant Levi, ses yeux levés vers lui, une main serrée autour de sa jambe. Levi sait qu'il lui est impossible de passer à côté de son érection plus que naissante, mais il n'en fait pas mention et n'y jette même pas un coup d’œil. Ses yeux sont tout entiers occupés à toiser Erwin, la ligne de sa bouche aussi droite qu'une lame.

Sans aucune gêne, il porte sa main autour de la courbe de son membre et commence à le parcourir, le développant un peu plus au fur et à mesure avec des gestes lents et fermes. Son visage ne laisse deviner aucun signe de plaisir, et Erwin est captivé. Il sait maintenant que Levi a tout orchestré pour en arriver là, pour déployer ce petit exercice de domination et pour mettre à genoux l'homme qui l'a humilié. Levi sait que comme lui, Erwin est un homme à l'ego bien installé. Comment a-t-il su qu'Erwin lui succomberait, il l'ignore. C'est un jeu qui n'y ressemble plus tellement et se transforme en quelque chose de plus sérieux. Levi veut purement et simplement savoir de quelle étoffe est fait Erwin avant de le tuer. L'humilier et le mettre à genoux une première fois avant de lui trancher la gorge et de jeter ce même regard froid et dominateur, et voir la honte dans les yeux d'Erwin deux fois avant de faire respecter ses promesses à Lobov.

Sauf que Levi ignore qu'Erwin a lui aussi tout préparé, et qu'il n'a aucune chance de parvenir à ses fins.

Ses yeux bleus ancrés dans ceux de Levi, Erwin s'approche doucement du membre frémissant d'impatience et en embrasse la tête rose délicatement, ses lèvres le touchant à peine mais suffisamment pour lui faire sentir la chaleur prometteuse de ce contact. Le visage impassible ne change pas d'un trait, la ligne de la bouche ne se brise pas, et le regard de Levi est encore plus froid que l'acier. Erwin ne s'en émeut pas. Il viendra un temps où Levi réalisera que lui et Erwin sont des égaux, ou bien il mourra s'il s'obstine.

Curieuse, la langue d'Erwin touche la partie inférieure du membre et parcourt toute sa longueur avant de recueillir les premières perles humides et salées qui s'échappent de sa peau de velours. Erwin ne quitte pas les yeux argentés une seule seconde, sentant son propre corps répondre au plaisir silencieux de Levi, et ils savent tous les deux que cette activité est en réalité un affrontement pour savoir lequel flanchera en premier. Erwin pense qu'il est sur le point de le faire flancher lorsqu'il prend le bout rose dans sa bouche, laissant sa langue en tester le goût amère. A peine perceptibles, les mâchoires de Levi se resserrent, et alors qu'Erwin engouffre encore quelques centimètres, la main de Levi s'accroche dans ses cheveux, forte et exigeante malgré sa petite taille. Son expression ne change pourtant pas, et Erwin sourit intérieurement. Il lui faudra faire plus s'il veut détruire ce masque de self-control et arracher le moindre petit son à Levi. Il ignore les doigts qui s'enfoncent dans son crâne et laisse le membre dur descendre dans sa gorge, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Levi.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à libérer un peu sa gorge, la main se resserre et l'empêche de bouger, le forçant à prendre toute la dureté de Levi dans sa bouche avant de prendre le chemin inverse dans un geste contrôlé. Puis Levi immobilise la tête d'Erwin et ses hanches commencent à bouger d'elle-même, précipitant à nouveau son érection entre les lèvres chaudes du Chef d'Escouade. Les doigts sur sa peau sont implacables et son cuir chevelu lui fait mal, mais Erwin continue de le fixer des yeux. Que Levi joue avec lui et l'utilise. Qui sait ce qui arrivera dans les prochains jours.

Agacé de voir qu'Erwin ne bronche pas, Levi accélère ses mouvements, ses hanches bougeant bientôt à un rythme régulier qui met à l'épreuve le réflexe nauséeux d'Erwin. Il sent ses yeux le brûler et il sait que de petites larmes s'y sont formées car les yeux de Levi brillent d'un nouvel éclat et ses mouvements s'accélèrent encore, son expression sans aucune pitié pour l'homme qui est à genoux devant lui. Erwin ne ferme pas les yeux et combat tous les réflexes de son corps, celui de ses paupières qui veulent se fermer et se soulager de cette brûlure, celui de sa gorge pleine qui voudrait expulser ce corps envahissant, et sa tête qui voudrait être libérée de ses griffes qui lui font mal. Levi est proche, et les gouttes de fluide amère tombent dans la gorge d'Erwin sont maintenant plus nombreuses. Il sait ce que Levi a en tête avant qu'il ne commence à tirer ses cheveux vers l'arrière, décidé à libérer son membre de la bouche d'Erwin et à terminer sur son visage pour le marquer et l'humilier. Lorsqu'il sent les doigts tirer sur son cuir chevelu, ses mains fortes empoignent les deux fesses de Levi et l'attirent vers lui, précipitant sa dureté dans son passage étroit. Surpris, Levi grimace et à peine un mouvement plus tard, Erwin sent sa propre érection lui faire mal tandis que les petites lèvres de Levi s'entrouvrent, laissant échapper le plus imperceptible gémissement qui soit, et Erwin sent un fluide chaud être expulsé dans sa gorge. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte, Erwin garde ses deux mains sur Levi, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas tandis que le jeune homme est parcouru de petits soubresauts.

Lorsqu'enfin Erwin libère le membre épuisé, Levi autorise sa respiration à aller à son rythme. Erwin lui sourit, essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main.

"T'es répugnant, tu sais ça ?" dit Levi.

Erwin lui sourit encore, amusé de son regard de dégoût.

"Comme tu l'as si bien dit, on m'a ordonné de te rendre présentable. J'ai l'habitude de bien faire mon travail."

"Tch."

Levi se rassoit dans le bain et lui tourne le dos pour recommencer à se nettoyer. Erwin réajuste ses manches, regardant en coin le cou et les joues rouges de Levi.  
"Je vais chercher ton uniforme. Termine de te laver" dit-il en enfilant sa veste.

Levi ne lui répond pas, lui adressant un petit hochement de tête.

Alors qu'Erwin ouvre la porte, Levi se remet à parler.

"Hey, blondinet. J'te ferai ta fête bientôt. Tu peux en être sûr."

Erwin soupire, pas surpris que Levi ait toujours en tête ses plans de meurtre .

"Entendu."

Et il referme la porte derrière lui.


End file.
